


In the Night

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gangster drug ring, Heroes, M/M, Night Rhett, Night link, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New tests are being performed for a new pill being generated in order to eradicate sleep. Rhett and Link are two internetainers that hastily sign up to trial the new drug, and vow that they will not meet during their new night lives now that sleep will not be a part of it. Though, fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyCynthiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/gifts).



> This was written for my lovely friend Lady Cynthiana. I also encourage other people to write Night Rhett/Link fics, because it is a good trope but seriously lacking in the fanfiction at the moment. Doesn't have to be Rhink, just write amazing stories people!

_Prologue_

 

After the independent organization ‘Soylent’ were able to reach a conclusion after decades of research on sleep and the necessity of it, pharmaceutical companies got to work on developing the inevitable ‘Sleeping Pill’ that was to revolutionize the lives of the human race completely. It was found that the restorative theories applied to why we need sleep held true, and supplying the body with artificial derivatives of growth hormone, enzymes and proteins for tissue repair and growth as well as the new-found compound ‘Contradine’ which is the ultimate adenosine blocker. After taking the pill, humans no longer feel the need for physical rest, as all restorative applications of sleep are carried out by said pill whilst being awake.

But every new drug requires heavy drug testing, and once the pill had passed toxicity and danger testing, it was ready for its first few human trials. Two of which were a couple of Internetainers that saw a golden opportunity for a new series featuring a new sleepless life.

“But we aren’t going to interact at night too are we?” Link clarified when plans were being made to carry out the test. “We already see so much of each other; I don’t think it would be healthy to see each other every waking moment. If every moment will be waking.”

“No, no, we’ll live separate lives. I’ll be Night Rhett and you’ll be Night Link.” Rhett said excitedly.

“Night Link.” Link tried in a deeper, gruffer voice.

Rhett had to admit he was a little turned on by that, but ignored his feelings as he went on.

“Yeah, yeah! Think how much more we’re gonna be able to get done Link! And now, with the hefty sum we’re being paid for this testing, we can do anything with our time!”

“Anything…” Link repeated dreamily.

 

….

_6 months later_

 

The red hooded figure ran fast and furiously across the rooftops of the city buildings, his keen eyes focusing on the running figures below him. The outlines of two men were darting through the alleys, eager to get to their destination, until they reached a tall dark building on the corner of a thin alleyway and entered. The man above squinted his eyes as he waited a good amount of time before he sprinted and soared from the building onto the pavement below using a pair of retractable titanium wings set on his back. He retrieved a gun from his belt loop, and slowly and quietly as he could, opened the door to the building and slipped inside.

He followed the faint echo of voices to a great hall in the centre of the abandoned building, and eyed the giant room full of threatening-looking gangsters and thugs. The only light came from a few floodlight concentrated on the middle of the room, and so he was able to slip through the crack of the opening in the broken entrance, and keep close to the wall of the area, hiding in the shadows. He lifted his hood in order to see ahead of himself better.

Night Rhett smiled as he listened in on their conversation, becoming aware that he had found the culprits responsible for the illegal gambling and drug ring that he had been assigned to track down. He had been hired by the CIA after he had carried out a number of drug busts, murder preventions and rescues, and it came to their attention that he was a useful confederate in their various operations. This mission was one he had been working on for a while, as it had been the hardest one he had been assigned yet, due to the expansion of the business across the states and even to other countries. After doing some digging he had become suspicious of a USC athlete, but due to the students clean record was unable to press charges without definitive proof. Now that he had located the secret hideout, he was almost positive he could dig up the dirt he needed.

He listened to them murmur to each other for a little while, something about expenses and profits, and therefore jumped slightly when the entrance doors swung open and in burst a heavily tattooed muscular man dragging a much slenderer man in a suit and tie that were dishevelled. He couldn’t quite make out either of their faces as they were still in the shadows, but the booming voice that emanated from the larger man was as clear as day.

“I’ve found our rat boys.” He could almost hear the grin in the man’s gruff voice. “The O-Dog expected the recent finding were an inside job, and as always he was right.”

“Nice goin’ Tank!” A gangster from the centre of the room praised him.

“What should I do with him?”

“Bring him here, we’ll see what he knows and if we can set him straight.” The leader of the goons in the room spat out, and motioned for one of the other men to grab a chair from the side.”

Tank dragged the man to the centre of the room and set him in the chair and Night Rhett could see clearer that the man’s clothes were not only untidy but a little bloody too, probably from a fight he put up after being caught. He still couldn’t see the man’s face as he was bending over with his dark hair falling over his face.

“We really trusted you Darrel. I mean we treated you as part of the brotherhood. We treated you as a brother.” One of the more devious-looking men in the room drawled out. He walked slowly around him, using his gun to point and gesture.

One of the other thugs were less patient however, as he grabbed the man’s chin and raised it up roughly in order to look him in the eye. Rhett gasped as he recognised that face anywhere, despite it being bloodied and the hair being plastered to his forehead with sweat.

“Tell us who you’re working for and what you know. Tell us plain and simple, and your death will be plain and simple. You start to be difficult then we’re gonna have to get difficult.”

“Fuck you.” Night Link spat at him, earning him a hard punch to his cheek. Night Rhett flinched and almost cried out, stopping himself as he knew he’d be of no help if they were both caught.

“Difficult it is.” The man jeered at him, “Hold him down boys.”

The men surrounded him and each took a limb or body part that they held on to as firmly as they could. The man who was doing the questioning took Night Link’s hand in his own, surprisingly gently, and held it as if he were making a promise. He then took out a knife form his pocket, the blade gleaming a sharp silver in the floodlight, and poised it at Link’s index finger.

“No… no! Please!” Night Link’s eyes became panicked and frightened, trying to squirm away as hard as he could but to no avail as all the men held down his body securely. The man rested the blade right above his index finger’s lowest knuckle.

“Tell us who you’re working for.” He asked gently.

Tears were streaming down Night Link’s face and he struggled strenuously against the weight. Night Rhett couldn’t take it anymore, he had absolutely no plan and hated acting out spontaneously rather than having a sure-fire strategy, but there was no way he was going to sit quietly for this. Without making too much initial noise he emerged from the shadows and came up softly behind the man with the blade, reaching out noiselessly and disarming him within seconds, twisting his wrist and breaking his arm as he brought it far back and snapped the bone harshly. One thing he had on his side was the fact that the men holding Night Link down had all put their guns away and none could act too quickly upon this interruption without scrambling up and reaching for their weaponries. Night Rhett was too quick and shot each of them in the arm they were reaching into their pockets with, and grabbing Night Link’s hand they both fled the room, through the hallways, up the clanking metal stairs and out into the cool night air on the rooftop. Night Rhett spun Night Link around, and held him by his waist from behind, pressing his body into his front. Night Link’s breath audibly hitched at this and Night Rhett smirked at the reaction, then into his ear he whispered:

“Run forward as fast as you can, and leap off of the building.”

They were only approx. 20 feet away from the edge of the building and Night Link looked baffled by this. He turned his head to look into Night Rhett’s eyes. Night Rhett smiled comfortingly.

“Trust me.”

Night Link still was unsure, but he did trust Night Rhett completely. He did as he was told and sprinted as fast as he could, Night Rhett still holding on to his waist and sprinting behind. Reaching the edge of the roof, Night Link squeezed his eyes shut, bent his knees and leapt as hard as he could from the brink, Night Rhett following suit. Night Link yelled, expecting to come plummeting to the earth, but after a long time of feeling nothing but elation and the wind whipping against his face and hair, he managed to pry his eyes open.

Sure enough the buildings and streets were below them, but they were not falling to them. Instead they were airborne high above them, and with a glance behind it became clear why. The massive metal wings that now protruded from Night Rhett’s back were magnificent, spread widely against the night sky and allowing them to freely fly like a bird above the city. Of course Night Rhett would use his share of the trial money to get a pair of functional titanium wings, Night Link thought to himself. Of course.

Night Link spread his arms and hollered into the night, excitement filling his every nerve and Night Rhett chuckled, remembering how he had acted the first time he had gotten the wings. To Night Rhett, there was nothing more exalting than defying gravity, and Night Link seemed to think so too.

After about half an hour of gliding through the air, Night Rhett recognised the building he was aiming for and began to swoop down; this filled Night Link’s stomach with butterflies and he laughed aloud. They landed safely on top of the roof to Night Link’s hideout, and Night Link looked up at Night Rhett with glistening blue eyes.

“Thank you.” He breathed heavily, “For saving my life.”

“You would’ve done the same for me.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to fly you out of danger like a boss though, Night Rhett, that was amazing!”

Night Rhett was incredibly pleased that he had managed to impress Night Link so, and grinned widely.

Night Link remembered himself, and became a little embarrassed at his uncharacteristically high voice. He cleared his throat and deepened his voice saying: “Well, thanks for the lift! You can go about your regular nightly…” He tried to turn to go, but his legs turned to jelly with a combination of the new experience and his being beaten up previously. Night Rhett managed to catch him in time before he fell, and lifted him up easily into his arms bridal style. Night Link noticed the ease with which he did this, and felt the strength in Rhett’s muscles rippling. He had obviously spent quite a bit of his extra time working out too in order to tone himself, but Night Rhett in general was a bigger man, so working out for him made him gain strength that was twice as much as he used to have. Night Link had to quietly admit to himself that he was very attracted to this.

“Looks like I’m not gonna be able to leave until you’re sorted out.” Night Rhett cooed, carrying him to the door. He pushed past and through the hallways till he reached the top floor apartment that Night Link used for his nightly activities. Both of them had their own separate night apartments that they were both aware of the location of in case of an emergency. Having a separate living space for their night versions of themselves meant it was easier to keep the persona separate.

After Night Link fumbled around for the key and turned it in the lock, Night Rhett carried him inside and laid him out on his bed gently, wincing a little when Night Link made whimpering noises of pain. He asked about the first aid kit box and Night Link pointed to the bathroom. He opened the door, and smiled fondly at the animal skin suit hung up next to the shower. He retrieved the first aid kit and returned to Link’s side, noting that his he had removed his jacket and tie and was sitting up against the headboard.

“Take off your shirt.” Night Rhett got to the point.

“We’ve only just met…” Night Link said in his deep, gruff voice smiling mischievously up at him.

But he did as he was told and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it from his skin as it was stuck to him with sweat and blood. Night Rhett wet a cloth with antiseptic and dabbed at the cuts and bruises on his chest and shoulders.

Night Link hissed at the first contact, and Night Rhett was sympathetic, but couldn’t help be captivated by the tensing muscles in his abdomen. He shook his head and carried on with the cleaning.

“Why were you there anyway?” Night Rhett asked.

“That’s classified information.”

“Really.” Rhett said sarcastically.

“Okay, I was undercover. The CIA hired me as a private investigator to work on the inside and gain information. It had been going well, up until today. So far, I’d only been made to unearth info on delinquent gamblers and set up threats, but today I was almost witness to a beheading.” His deep voiced cracked on the last word, as he felt sick to his stomach remembering it.

“I obviously wasn’t just going to stand back and watch, so I stopped the guy telling him I knew of a way the victim could cough up the money he owed through some wealthy relatives. It was obviously a lie, and I tried to steal money from the secret stash to give to him so he’d let the guy go. And I was caught in the act.”

“That’s so weird.” Night Rhett mused as he now wrapped bandages across his chest and shoulder diagonally, “They hired me to find info on the murders associated with this drug ring. I had no idea we were working on the same mission.”

Night Link smiled warmly, “Even when we’re not trying, we end up working together.”

“But Night Link you gotta be more careful!” Night Rhett started, “If I hadn’t been there, Lord knows what would’ve happened.”

Their faces were closer now as Night Rhett tied the bandage together on Night Link’s shoulder, his face subconsciously drawn toward in it concentration. He had no idea how close he’d gotten until he looked up into Night Link’s eyes, and was greeted by sparkling blue orbs.

Night Link could feel Rhett’s breath on his neck, and felt it getting more feverish as he looked down into those soft, grey eyes.

“You really care, huh?” Night Link chuckled tenderly, “We’re not even supposed to acknowledge each other at night.”

“That was your stupid request, not mine. I just agreed we should live different lives. Do stuff we don’t do in the day.”

“Like this?” Night Link whispered in his raspy voice, bending down and catching Night Rhett’s lips with his own. A newfound boldness came from pretending to be a different person at night, it gave him the power to do whatever he pleased. Night Rhett grunted at first with surprise at the sudden action, but it didn’t take long for his eyes to flutter closed and for him to sink into the passionate kiss Night Link was giving him. He kissed back fervently, placing his hand on the back of Night Link’s neck and pulling him closer. Night Link moaned softly, and this urged Night Rhett to go further. Their tongues melted into one another in hot, wet chaos and Night Rhett’s free hand caressed his torso and waist, settling onto his hip. His lips moved from his mouth, Night Link breathing heavily from the desire that burned between them, and Night Rhett proceeded to kiss him on his jawline and down his neck, biting gently into the crook generating a feverish moan from Night Link.

Night Rhett’s fingers had been playing at the waistband of Night Link’s pants for a while now, and they moved to the the centre where they began to unbutton the front.

“How ‘bout I show you some other stuff I wouldn’t usually do in the day.” He whispered breathily into Night Link’s ear.

Night Link shuddered with lust, ready to see truly what the night could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to write an explicit sequel chapter for this, if you guys wanna see it lemme know!


End file.
